Talk:Support
The future children that can have the title of "companion" Alright, so lately someone had discovered that there are other future children who can obtain the title of companion besides Owain. Now I'm here to say that we could add this to the trivia on the pages for those who can have that title. I personally don't want to write this on the page, but I have to exploit the facts. I'll list those whose can obtain it with evidence here: *If Chrom is the father of Cynthia or Kjelle, they can have the title with Owain and Morgan (male). For Morgan, he need to have Owain as his father in order to get the title. *Morgan (male) can have the title if he is royal blood and has an S-support with Lucina. This can only have is Chrom is the father of Inigo or Brady. *Morgan (female) can have the title if she's royal blood. That would mean Cynthia (if Chrom is her father), Emmeryn, Lucina, or Lissa is her mother. Now for the title, Morgan (Emmeryn, Cynthia, or Lucina as the mother) has to have an S-support with Owain. Having Chrom being the father of Inigo or Brady and Emmeryn, Lucina, and Lissa being the mother of Morgan, the children can have the title. Pokephlex (talk) 18:52, February 1, 2014 (UTC)Pokephlex Anna/Morgan (F) Glitch in the Support Log? I was messing around with my Support Log last night and noticed that, for whatever reason, before the A-Support''' between Anna and Morgan (F) (if she is her daughter) '''starts this unrelated text box flashes on-screen briefly: I have been trying to find a cause for this and noticed this ONLY happens within the Support Log - it does not appear when the support occurs during your gameplay file. I'm not 100% certain, but I also believe this 'glitch' exclusively happens between Anna/Morgan (and Morgan/Anna as well if you view it from the other character's Support Log). Regarding where that text box originally comes from, it's the text box they use post Chapter 11 to compliment the CG of Chrom getting married: I wasn't sure if this happened in other peoples games as well. It would be interesting to see what caused this glitch or error, whether it be a consistent problem, is to do with hair colors or is dependent on the localization played. Either way, it's weird that this particular support seems to be bugged slightly. Evacino (talk) 19:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) TearRing Saga Supports I'm thinking that this article could use a mention of TearRing Saga's support system, but I'm not sure where it would fit. It functions like Bond Support, but bonuses can be boosted through conversations that occur under certain circumstances, often automatically if the involved characters are present. Any advice on where a mention could fit? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 16:57, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :If it functions similar to Bond Support then that's the place for it, you can note the slight difference, shouldn't be a problem. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:27, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::All right, thanks for the advice. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 00:49, February 22, 2017 (UTC)